Naruto-Kim Possible -CHALLENGE-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: CHALLENGE Naruto is born in the KP universe and replaces Ron as her Best Friend and Partner. Elements from Saints Row, Mission Impossible, Max Steel, iCarly, Victorious, Overwatch, YouTube, Mass Effect, Halo and Call of Duty. PM me if your interested.


**_I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING._**

 ** _Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge._**

 ** _ANY AND ALL_** ** _GUEST REVIEWS_** ** _WILL_** ** _BE DELETED!_**

 ** _I CAN'T WRITE DIALOG SO PISS OFF!_**

 ** _I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS._**

* * *

Naruto/Kim Possible/iCarly/Victorious/Max Steel/CoD: BO3/Castle

Naruto/Kim/Shego/Tori/Carly/D Va/Alexis Castle

-Shego is the same age as Naruto and Kim.

-Naruto saved Alexis from being raped while he was visiting New York City for business.

-She is a big fan of him on YouTube and had a crush on him which grew stronger after he saved her.

-This happens before she was kidnapped by Gregory Volkov.

-In _**Castle**_ , when Alexis is kidnapped, instead of Castle and his dad rescuing her, they arrive to find Naruto has single handedly stormed the building and killed everyone inside except Alexis as he kills the last henchmen escorting Castle to Alexis' cage.

-She and the others became fast friends.

-In this world, Polygamy is **EXTREMELY** uncommon but not illegal.

-Only like ten people (At least two of which are women) in the free world practice and even then, it's only with two partners.

No Ron.

Genius Naruto and Kim.

Rufus is Naruto's Naked Mole Rat

Naruto also has a fox kit named Kurama.

-Rufus and Kurama are like brothers and Kurama doesn't try to eat Rufus.

Wade Wilson/Shawn Spencer/Chandler Bing like Naruto.

Instead of 'Bueno Nacho', Naruto and Kim (And later The iCarly gang and Tori) hang out at 'Freckle Bitch's'

His outfit is a black t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned maroon dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows, light blue jeans and brown work boots. (He's dressed like Dean 'Deanmon' Winchester in the third episode of season 10 of _**Supernatural**_ when Sam captures him)

TURBO Naruto.

Using his TURBO Energy, he's able to fight Shego even when she's using her plasma.

-This leads to her attraction to him as due to her powers, she was unable to have physical contact without severely burning the person **(Kinda like Rouge from** _ **X-Men**_ **but also a bit like Gaara in the sense that it was a defense type thing she couldn't control)**

Both Naruto's parents died in the explosion that resulted in him getting TURBO Energy when he was three.

Naruto has a necklace with his parents' wedding rings.

Alpha's Alpha Naruto **(All animals listen to him as if he were their leader)**.

Naruto's and Kim's parents where close friends.

While Ann was pregnant with Kim, there was an explosion of cosmic energy while she was visiting James at work which resulted in Kim having supernatural strength, intelligence, reflexes and healing.

-Her healing is like Naruto's in Canon without being cloaked in Kurama's Chakra **(Meaning she can't heal from something like a fist sized hole to her chest)**

-They were studying a meteor fragment that came from the one that later gave Team Go their powers.

-The fragment impacted a couple years before the one in Go City.

Naruto and Kim sleep together **(LITERALLY)** at least once a month due to Naruto having severe night terrors of his parents' death which are only sedated when near Kim

-He was in the vents watching his parents.

-He was a very mischievous and adventurous child

-This is the only way he is able to sleep.

Except for one of Kim's villains of your choosing, her foes are bigger threats.

-Like Shego, who is more than capable of simply killing Kim and Naruto (At first) but doesn't as she hates killing and also has feelings for Naruto.

Using his TURBO energy, Naruto is able to bend the elements **(Like in** _ **Avatar: The Last Airbender**_ **not** _ **Naruto**_ **)** and create the Rasengan

Same background story for TURBO Energy as the 2013 CGI series but the only other aspects from the show are Steel **(Who's female, named Kaguya and looks like Sagira from _Destiny 2_ )**, the fact that he's unstable and needs to wear a suit **(Which looks like the 2016 live-action movie's only black with red accents and an orange visor)** , N-Tek and Naruto's main adversary, Orochimaru, was his father's partner who 'betrayed' him.

N-Tek is not just a Private/Top Secret **(Not even G.J. knows of their military presence nor do they have as advanced technology)** Military Organization but a Technology company as well run by Naruto after his parent's death.

N-Tek has the same technology as **Atlas, Sentinel** , **Winslow Accord, UNSA** and **SDF** from _**CoD: Advanced Warfare**_ , _**CoD: Black Ops III**_ and _**Cod: Infinite Warfare**_.

The **Normandy SR2** from _**Mass Effect**_ is the duo's personal transport.

-It's 1/4th the size of the **Normandy** **SR1** , but the same overall design of the **SR2**.

-It's the most advanced ship ever built and is manned by an A.I. (Cortana).

Like Dredd, Orochimaru feeds on TURBO Energy.

No other Naruto characters except Naruto's parents and Kabuto.

-Kabuto is like Mr. Naught.

Kaguya acts like a mix between Steel, Sagira and Cortana.

Naruto's company eventually pisses off a secret organization of powerful crime lords known as 'The Syndicate' who put a hit out on him and he gets shot in the chest several times and once in the head 'for good measure'.

-He's shot at home waiting for Kim to come over

-He lives alone and has since he was 10.

-He lives in a Penthouse similar to Tony Stark's in the 2008, 2010 and 2013 _**Iron Man**_ movies

-Luckily the shots, while fatal, are not immediately fatal and Kim arrives in time to call 9-1-1.

-The shooter was a random incompetent thug who is killed after reporting in after the shooting.

-As a result of the shot to the head Naruto gets **SEVERE** migraines and occasionally loses motor function in his dominate (Left) hand

-He has a DNI implant that release medicine when he gets them but they are wearing out

-He also has N-Tek Nanobots injected into his bloodstream.

-Ann performed his brain surgery.

-This happens before he awakens his TURBO energy.

-The Syndicate is the antagonist group from _**Saints Row: The Third**_ mixed with the Syndicate from _**Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation**_.

-No Third Street Saints.

-When Kiki and Viola heard that The Syndicate ordered the death of a kid, they left and joined N-Tek.

During the first mission to stop Orochimaru, Naruto, who took the job and went solo, is captured, experimented on **(Due to having natural TURBO energy and Orochimaru wanting to replicate it)** and constantly drained of TURBO energy **(Which is extremely painful)**.

-He didn't expect him to have an army of Magna Droids **(IG-100 MagnaGuards)**.

-He is captured for 5 months

-When Wade loses contact with Naruto, he immediately alerts Kim who heads to his last known location and finds his severed right arm, holding a damaged and deactivated Kaguya, amidst several destroyed Magna Droids and the bloody remains of his DNI.

-This causes Kim to become distressed and hysterical, as he's lost an arm and his DNI and she knows that if he and Kaguya are separated for more than eight hours, he will explode, and then focused on nothing else but finding Naruto.

-Similar to Steel, Kaguya will shut down if not linked to Naruto within eight hours but unlike Steel, it's not permanent.

-She also set up an alert using Naruto's DNI to notify Kim and Wade if Naruto went critical, but since it was yanked out and destroyed it never went off, and since there was never a report of a massive explosion of "unknown" energy, they never stopped looking.

-Orochimaru and Kabuto thought that the DNI was a tracking-node so they removed and destroyed it

-When they find where he's being held, she asks Shego to help rescue him from Orochimaru due to both having a major crush on him.

-This can have the added bonus of Shego becoming a permanent member of Team Possible

-Kim, Wade and Shego work with N-Tek's top team of agents, **N7** , consisting of Sarah Hall, Sebastian Diaz, Peter Maretti, John Taylor, Jacob Hendricks and Rachel Kane led by Jason Hayes.

-Jason and Naruto's parents were close friends.

-He is a master of all forms of Martial Arts.

-He taught Naruto tactics and how to fight.

-Naruto was found using remaining TURBO Energy from his severed arm and a satellite to search the globe for a matching signature

-When he's rescued, he's lost his right arm, has a deep gash going from the top right of his forehead and runs over his, now destroyed, left eye to the bottom left of his jaw and is in a pain/shock/stress/sleep-deprived induced coma for another three months.

-He lost them fighting the Magna Droids whilst he was retreating.

-While in his Coma, Kim sings **'Tears Of An Angel'** by **RyanDan** to him.

-He gets a cybernetic replacement **(Like BO3)** before he wakes up.

-To cover the arm, he wears a thick black glove that reaches just below the elbow with three horizontal metal strips **(Anakin Skywalker's glove from** _ **Revenge of the Sith**_ **)**.

-The arm contains three Nanomachine "claws" **(Like Wolverine's)** each nine inches long.

-He also gets a cybernetic replacement eye that looks like The Illusive Man's eyes.

-After he wakes from his coma, he adds a black cotton Cassock with a high-rise mandarin collar with a cotton outer layer and a silk inner layer which was buttoned from the waist up, leaving the waist down unbuttoned **(Neo's from** _ **The**_ _ **Matrix Reloaded**_ **)** and Adam Jensen's **(** _ **Deus Ex**_ **)** sunglasses **(Used to hide his eye)** to his everyday clothes.

When Electronique turns Team Go evil, she also accidentally turns Naruto evil as well turning him into the biggest threat Team Possible has ever/will ever face.

In ' _ **A Sitch In Time'**_ , Orochimaru's the Overlord, Kim's dead, Shego's insane and Naruto's missing

-It's later discovered that Naruto has been brainwashed/broken into Orochimaru's personal Assassin/Bodyguard.

-' _ **A Sitch In Time'**_ is more like _**Danny Phantom**_ 's _ **'Ultimate Enemy'**_.

Naruto is a YouTuber in his spare time. **(As part of** _ **The Derp Crew**_ **(Chilled Chaos, GaLmHD (Whom he met in a couple of public online game matches (Halo and others) and hit it off with), tehSmarticus/tehCuddly, Ze Royal Viking, Aphex Arcade and Tom Fawkes))** as Neo Gaming **(Or Neo 'Whatever-you-come-up-with' cause all the other ones I come up with don't exactly roll off the tongue (Except Neo Shepard but as Dean Winchester says** _ **"What kind of douche-bag names a character after himself?"**_ **))**.

 _ *****THEY ARE ALL 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN IN REAL LIFE*****_

-They call him Neo or **(Jokingly)** Mister Anderson.

-One year for Christmas, Naruto sent GaLm a 'case' of 36oz bottles of **Mad Dog 357 Ghost Pepper Hot Sauce** , to which GaLm replied via text message, "Fuck you."

-He has over 60,000,000 subscribers.

-He gained popularity through playing with big name YouTubers as well as being part of Team Possible.

-He also brought many more subscribers for the rest of the Derps giving them each over 20,000,000 subs.

-Naruto often plays/records with The Derp Crew, D Va **(He met her playing _Starcraft 2_ and is the only one able to beat her and vice versa and they hit it off)** , Chilled, GaLm, I AM WILDCAT, H2ODelirious, SeaNanners, Mr. Sark, RPGMinx, iamfallfromgrace, Vanoss, Gassy Mexican, RioRach and any other YouTuber(s) you want.

-He is 'immune' to the "Recorders Curse".

-The games he plays are:

 _-_ ** _Rainbow Six Siege_**.

-With GaLm.

-When he plays ranked his team is GaLm, D Va, Wade and iamfallfromgrace.

- _ **Minecraft**_.

-When playing with the Derps he constantly trolls the others.

-He calls Slimes/Magma Cubes 'fappers'.

-He, GaLm and Chilled part of _**Mianite**_ as a follower of Dianite.

- _ **Terraria**_.

- _ **Fallout**_ series.

- _ **GTA V**_.

-Usually with Vanoss, Delirious and their crew.

- _ **G-Mod**_.

-With Chilled.

- _ **Tomb Raider Reboot**_ series.

- ** _Destiny_**.

-With GaLm and D Va.

- _ **Dead by Daylight**_.

-When playing as the killer he impersonates random characters/celebrities as psychopaths.

-Zoidberg.

-Arnold Schwarzenegger.

-Achmed The Dead Terrorist

-Christopher Walken.

-The Joker (Mark Hamill).

-The Joker (Heath Ledger).

-Trevor Phillips.

-Inigo Montoya.

-Bender.

-Peter Griffin

-Stewie Griffin

-Pennywise.

-Riff Raff (THE ORIGINAL).

-Dr. Frank N. Furter (THE ORIGINAL).

-Scooby Doo.

-Fire Lord Ozai.

-Skeleton King.

-Skeletor.

-CL4P-TP.

-Alpha 5.

-Hamtaro.

-Cartman.

-Kyle.

-Stan.

-Kenny.

-Mr. Mackie.

-Chef.

-Mr. Garrison.

-Chewbacca.

-C3PO.

-Darth Vader.

-Yoda.

-Emperor Palpatine.

-Micky Mouse.

-Stitch.

-Ed ( _Ed, Edd and Eddy_ ).

-Uncle **(** _ **Jackie Chan Adventures**_ **).**

-Any other person/character you want.

- _ **Cards Against Humanity**_.

- _ **Town of Salem**_.

-Played with the Derps and Minx.

- _ **Monopoly**_.

- _ **Ultimate Chicken Horse**_.

- _ **ShellShock Live**_.

- _ **Mario Kart 8**_.

-Played with the Derps.

- _ **7 Days To Die**_.

-With D Va, Wade, GaLm, Wildcat and Minx.

-Any other games you want.

-Carly, Tori, Sam and Freddy are big fans of him and the Derps

The iCarly gang and Tori eventually go to Middleton High as transfer students where they meet and befriend Naruto and Kim.

-Spencer had gained custody of Sam after her mom Over Dosed on Heroine.

-Spencer is more responsible than in Canon.

-Freddy Emancipated from his overbearing mother and moved with the Shays as to continue iCarly and stay with his friends.

Naruto is able to play any instrument due to having a lot of free time due to not sleeping.

-He has written several songs **(At least five songs must be used but there is no limit and all must at least be mentioned)** :

-Kryptonite: 3 Doors Down.

-Let Me Go: 3 Doors Down.

-Angel Of Darkness: Alex C.

-Brutal Planet: Alice Cooper

-Ticking Bomb: Aloe Blacc.

-Acid Rain: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Afterlife: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Bat Country: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Carry On: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Hail To The King: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Nightmare: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Scream: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Shepard Of Fire: Avenged Sevenfold.

-So Far Away: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Welcome To The Family: Avenged Sevenfold.

-Blow Me Away: Breaking Benjamin Feat. Valora.

-Dance With The Devil: Breaking Benjamin.

-I Will Not Bow: Breaking Benjamin.

-Fast Car: Christian Kane.

-LA Song: Christian Kane.

-The House Rules: Christian Kane.

-Thinkin' Of You: Christian Kane.

-Carrion: Clark S. Nova.

-Dead Ended: Clark S. Nova.

-We All Fall Down: Clark S. Nova.

-Cold: Crossfade.

-Decadence: Disturbed.

-Indestructible: Disturbed.

-Land Of Confusion: Disturbed.

-Ten Thousand Fists: Disturbed.

-115: Elena Siegman.

-Abracadavre: Elena Siegman.

-Archangel: Elena Siegman, Malukah, Clark S. Nova.

-Beauty Of Annihilation: Elena Siegman.

-Coming Home: Elena Siegman.

-Dead Again: Elena Siegman.

-Lullaby For A Deadman: Elena Siegman.

-Pareidolia: Elena Siegman.

-The Gift: Elena Siegman.

-The One: Elena Siegman.

-Lonely Road: Everlast.

-Stone In My Hand: Everlast.

-What It's Like: Everlast.

-Anywhere But Here: Five Finger Death Punch Feat. Maria Brink.

-Bad Company: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Battle Born: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Cold: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Cradle To The Grave: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Far From Home: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Hard To See: Five Finger Death Punch.

-House Of The Rising Sun: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Jekyll And Hyde: Five Finger Death Punch *****.

-M.I.N.E. (End This Way): Five Finger Death Punch.

-Meet The Monster: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Remember Everything: Five Finger Death Punch.

-Wrong Side Of Heaven: Five Finger Death Punch.

-1000HP: Godsmack.

-Awake: Godsmack.

-I Stand Alone: Godsmack.

-Something Different: Godsmack.

-Voodoo: Godsmack.

-Freak Like Me: Halestorm *****.

-I Am The Fire: Halestorm.

-Always Running: Malukah.

-Dead Flowers: Malukah.

-Where Are We Going: Malukah.

-Broken, Beat And Scared: Metallica.

-Enter Sandman: Metallica.

-For Whom The Bell Tolls: Metallica.

-Fuel: Metallica.

-Hardwired: Metallica.

-Hate Train: Metallica.

-Hell And Back: Metallica.

-Judas Kiss: Metallica.

-Motorbreath: Metallica.

-Moth Into Flame: Metallica.

-My Apocalypse: Metallica.

-No Remorse: Metallica.

-Nothing Else Matters: Metallica.

-Now That We're Dead: Metallica *****.

-One: Metallica.

-Sad But True: Metallica.

-Seek And Destroy: Metallica.

-The Day That Never Comes: Metallica.

-The Unforgiven: Metallica.

-The Unforgiven II: Metallica.

-The Unforgiven III: Metallica.

-Turn The Page: Metallica.

-Edge Of A Revolution: Nickelback.

-How You Remind Me: Nickelback.

-If Today Was Your Last Day: Nickelback.

-How To Be A Human: Powerman 5000.

-Broken: Seether Feat. Amy Lee.

-Second Chance: Shinedown.

-Sound Of Madness: Shinedown.

-Feel Invincible: Skillet *****.

-My Demons: Starset.

-Break: Three Days Grace.

-Riot: Three Days Grace.

-Cheap Sunglasses: ZZ Top.

-Gimme All Your Lovin': ZZ Top.

-La Grange: ZZ Top.

-Sharp Dressed Man: ZZ Top.

 **-*Must be used and doesn't count towards the Five**

He is also a 'Speed-Reader'.

* * *

If you can make it work, Naruto somehow gets infected by C.O.R.V.U.S. and Kim and Shego work with Taylor and his team to get him free of it.

This arc will be somewhat similar to _**BO3**_ 's Campaign minus it being a "Death Dream", others getting infected or Naruto exposing CIA and N-Tek secrets **(He's just searching for the Frozen Forest and killing/torturing people to find it and causing massive amounts of chaos and destruction in the process)** and ends at the point of the Campaign where Taylor **(Naruto)** rips his DNI out.

* * *

 **FOR THOSE WHO THINK THIS IS TOO LONG/DETAILED, YES, ABSO-FUCKING-LUTLY! BUT I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT AND I LIKE WHAT I HAVE AND WANT TO SEE THIS DONE.**

* * *

 _ **PM me if you want to write this for me and I will gladly Beta if you want.**_


End file.
